


Yang's Adventure

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Arguing, Betrayal, Cop Qrow Branwen, Delinquent Yang Xiao Long, F/F, First Dates, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Wild Thornberry's movie, Lady and the Tramp 2 AU, Runaway Blake Belladonna, Running Away, Vandalism, cursing, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: From a young age, Yang Xiao Long cared for her half-sister. She decided to create childhood memories. One moment she's having fun, the next she was tossed into boarding school. She catches a brief glance at the life she's missing out on. Deciding it wasn't worth staying, Yang ran away to have adventures of her own.





	1. Childhood Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for vandalism and profanity

“Ha, losers.” The blonde female chuckled. She was currently in front of her school with a sharpie, doodling on the window. The administration building was the first to fall. The rival schools and students who hated the school itself called it by a different name. The teenager came from the small town of Tarpon Springs. The teen soaked the cotton of tampons in red paint. Likewise, she cut the strings of the tampons. While the red strings meticulously formed the word _ ** STRINGS **_. The name would be plastered in the morning for all the students to see. Was it not customary to perform a senior prank your senior year? The teenager ensured that she would leave the school she hated with a lasting impression. Students would be talking about this for years to come.

The female smiled at her work. Striking up a match, she threw it on the football field where she poured gasoline. The grass burned brightly, revealing the words _ ** FUCK YOU**_. It was more impressive than she originally thought. She stared in amazement at her work. "Fuck this school." She spoke aloud to no one. 

"Turn around slowly, drop to your knees and place your hands behind your head. There's no need for this to get ugly." A voice spoke from behind.

"Shit." The blonde whispered. She recognized the voice. It was the police. Maybe, she was a little too predictable. "What gave me away?"

"You were admiring your work too long. Anyone can see those flames a mile out. That and everyone knows tonight is prime time for a senior prank. It was only a matter of time. You're predictable.”

"Get on the ground!" The other shouted. 

The teen slowly turned around, lilac eyes darting for an escape route. Carefully, she linked her hand behind her head. As one approached, she saw her chance, stepped on the officer's foot. While stunned, she ran like hell.

"Stop that kid!" The pig she injured squealed. He blew his whistle to indicate her locations to others. 

The teen jumped the chain-linked fence with agility reserved for an athlete. She knew this neighborhood better than anyone, or so she believed to inflate her ego. However, as good as she was, these guys weren't pushovers. The cops were faster than she thought. They trailed behind her like wolfhounds.

Peering over her shoulder, she lost one of the pigs. The blonde teenager sprinted with everything she had determined to lose the last one. She knew this neighborhood like the back of her hand. She turned down many narrow alleys until she game to her hiding spot. She slid down the storm drain out of sight. Yang knew how bright her hair was ducking further out of sight. As the footsteps faded did Yang deem it safe to come out.

She smiled at her victory. "Stupid pigs." Her hands we forced behind her and cuffed. "Hey!" Yang turned her head. "What gives?" Her wrists came together then tugged part in an attempt to break the chain, to no avail.

The man forced her hood down. "Yang Xiao Long, you are under arrest for destruction of private property and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand everything I've said?"

"Come on, Uncle Qrow. No one got hurt. I was teaching that man a lesson." 

"Do you understand your Miranda Rights?" The gruff voice asked. 

"Yes." Yang stayed silent, head hung. This wouldn't be like the other times. 

The older man sighed. "I'm sorry kiddo. This has gone on too long and I've enabled you too much. You've only gotten away with as much as you have with slaps on the wrist because of me. It's time you figured out your actions have consequences. I'm going to have to take you down to the station. I can't have you repeating this Yang. I warned you this time would be your last." He took hold of the chain and led her to the car. "You need a new hiding spot." He tried to cheer her up. 

Yang smiled up at him hopeful. "To be fair, you've said that the last five times you've busted me." 

"This time I mean it. I have to take you down to the station. I'll call your father." 

Yang narrowed her eyes in anger. "Put me in the system as many times as you want. You can I both know he's not coming to get me. If by some miracle he does come, he'll be too drunk to stand, too high to talk or both. That's if he's not outright passed out or neglects me."

The old man sighed as he drove. "Yang, you're a smart kid. Stop letting the past get to you. You're a teenager. The world isn't your playground anymore. It'll be your prison if you let it. I know you were burdened with adult responsibilities since you were a kid and forced to grow up, but you can't do that anymore. You won't be able to get away with it."

Yang didn't have anything to say. Her eyes stared out the window aimlessly. Her uncle had a valid point. Yang was a trouble maker. She caused unnecessary problems. This time she would now be in the system, paying for it. Anyone who was searching for her would be able to find her. She wished Summer was still here. Tai wouldn't be the mess he is if he had her.

When they arrived, Qrow took off the cuffs. Yang was placed in front of a machine to scan her eyes and fingers. The computer now stored her DNA. The grown man led Yang to the holding cell. Her uncle asked questions to build his report. When he finished his report, her uncle left. A bored teenager was a dangerous one. 

Less than ten minutes later, Qrow opens the door. "Your father will be here to pick you up." 

Yang sighed. "Redo my paperwork as many times as you want, we both know he's not coming. If by some miracle he does, he'll be too drunk to stand, too high to talk or both. That's if he's not outright passed out or neglects me."  
Qrow fake smiled for his niece's sake. "Tell you what kiddo. Five dollars says he'll be here to get you."

"Make it ten." 

Qrow didn't feel like losing ten dollars. However, it would be worth it if Tai would prove them both wrong. He wanted Yang to cheer up. "You're on." He closed the door behind him. 

Yang continued to wait in complete bordem for her father. Uncle Qrow announced Tai was on his way over ten minutes ago. Great, except Qrow, phoned while processing his niece. He called Tai a second time after they made their bet. Yang wasn't stupid. She's thankful her uncle gets off in an hour. Qrow would be obligated to drive her home since her father was incapable. That's how she predicted it. Inside him, Qrow knew the truth. Tai needed to wake up and be there for Yang. It wouldn't be long until she didn't have any more options.

Yang laid her head down on the table when Qrow walked it. Her eyes adjusted to the fluorescent light. She couldn't sleep during her time alone. However, the darkness was a comfort to the blinding light. "Let's go, kiddo." He sighed in disappointment. He wanted to prove Yang wrong but couldn't. She lost all faith in him.

Yang soundlessly chuckled knowing she was right. He handed her the ten dollars, but she let him keep it. She knew he was trying his best. That is what she could appreciate. Yang trudged to the car with Qrow behind her.

After his shift, Qrow took her home. He looked back in the rearview mirror. They were both disappointed in Tai Yang. Unfortunately, Yang was numb to all of this. Qrow doesn't bother talking. He knows Yang won't be receptive to whatever conversation he was to create. They sat in silence with the car radio being the only sound. 

Yang felt disappointed in her father but expected it. She felt numb. She was used to it. Nothing he did phased her anymore. Everything was pointless in that man. Her only light was Ruby. Ruby, her younger sister Yang was raising. She was two years younger. Yang was raising her. As much as Yang loved her, she needed to be a kid. She lost her childhood because her dad decided not to adult anymore. Ruby's well-being fell on her.

Yang strolled inside the house. Tai Yang lifted his head from his position on the couch. "Oh. Is it that time already?" His voice was hoarse from underuse. He continued to sit on the couch and drink as if nothing significant happened. 

“Yang, go to your room. Tai, outside, now!” 

"Ugh." The blonde man groaned, dragging his lazy ass outside. Yang couldn't any of their conversation but Qrow's shouting.

"I had to drag her to the station because she needs a taste of reality! If she keeps it up she'll be in and out for life! She needs boundaries, Tai! She needs her father! She needs to be a kid with limits! You have to do something before-!" He stopped short. Qrow lowered his voice. "She's already doing stupid stuff. It'll be something she regrets. Something even I can't get her out of. Get it together. If not for yourself, your daughter. She needs her dad."

Yang rolled her eyes. Based on her dad's posture, Tai listened to the best of his ability. Not everything made it through. He half-listened, swaying in place from the alcohol. "Yeah. I understand. I'm sorry, Qrow." 

"I'm not the one who needs to hear it." He looked to the window just as Yang was hiding out of sight.

Yang blared her music with headphones while reading her favorite comic. When she went downstairs for food, she was surprised to see her father awake. She ignored him as usual. They had nothing to say to each other.

"Yang." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why he would talk to her. "I've been thinking. I want you to go to boarding school." 

Her eyes shot up. "Boarding School!?" 

He raised his hands, fingertips toward the sky. "Please, I have a headache." He spoke gently. "You don't need to get in any more trouble. I think it'd be good for you." 

"What about Ruby? Who's going to take care of her?" 

"She's fifteen. She's responsible. I'll be here." 

Yang scoffed. “You?” This was unbelievable. "You're a stranger who lives in the same house as her.  
You're a grown man who can't take care of himself, no less another human being. You want to send me away; so I'm not your problem anymore." She turned back to start breakfast.

"Yang, please. I'm trying. I don't know what to do." 

She turned and trained her eyes on him. "The first thing, you can take a shower. Depending on how that goes, only then can we work together." 

Tai deflated. His daughter was telling him how to adult. He figured he deserved it, but it still hurt. 

"Boarding school." Yang scoffed. "Yeah, right."

A week of bickering, not in front of Ruby, Yang was dressed in a blue sailor outfit. She was to start boarding school today. Sending Yang away would only prove to hurt both sisters. Yang explained to her sister what their father's plan was. She wanted Ruby to know what was happening to help prepare her for change. During their disagreements, Ruby said a few points Yang mentioned to her father. Yang argued points Tai had mentioned. Of course, her sister chose Yang's side. The eldest tried to use her dad's logic. Ruby only proved Yang's point more.  
\--

"I don't know what's going to happen Ruby, I need you to be brave. I know you can take care of yourself now." "I still need you. You're my sister." It broke Yang's heart to listen to her cry. "I know. That's not going to change. I'll always be here for you. You have my scroll number if you need anything." "Okay. Please call when you can." "I will." Yang smiled, kissed her forehead and held her sister close.  
\--

Yang said her last goodbye to Ruby, being strong for both of them, she glared at her father. A shared understanding. Yang tolerated him at first, but now she hated him. He only sent her away to get rid of her influence on Ruby. He didn't want Yang causing more trouble than she was worth. He didn't want to be responsible for her actions. He could still pretend to be the perfect dad he always was. Yang carried her suitcase and boarded the bus. If she continued to say goodbye to Ruby, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. They were never separated from one another, at least not until now.

Yang watched her sister from the tinted window. Yang knew her sister couldn't see her. Tai took her sister's hand and led her inside. Already, he knew nothing about her. He was already ruining parenting. Yang sent her a message. 'I love you <3'

She immediately received one back. 'I love you too <3. Stay safe.' 

'You too' 

Yang couldn't find it in herself to say anything more. The bus ride was quieter than expected. Most of the females were too snobby is an appropriate word. Standoffish were the quiet ones. They felt they were too good to mingle with commoners. Yang would not only fit in but hate it.

They arrived in front of a giant building five stories tall. The students hurried off the bus, excited for their new adventure. A woman stood a distance from them. She was taller with blonde hair, green eyes, armed with a riding crop. “Good morning students, my name is Professor Goodwitch. Welcome to Beacon Academy. You will be staying in the building behind me. I have taken the liberty of choosing your room and roommates for you. You will pick up your room keys at the reception desk. The rules are simple; do not break anything, pass your classes without cheating, try to get along. I will not tolerate fighting of any kind as well as bullying, teasing, discrimination, or hazing of any sort. Be on task. No eating other than class. Be respectful. All assignments completed and turned in on time. Be on time for class. Tardiness is unprofessional. Twenty percent of your grades depend on you attending class. Don't talk over others. Basic knowledgeable rules. Questions? No, good. The school is across the street for anyone new here. Your classes start on Monday. You will receive your class schedules with your room keys. With that,” She pushed her glasses up. "I will leave you to get settled."

Several people walked around the group and gave them a week's worth of uniforms. Someone asked for their names and passed them a folder. In it was their class schedule, locker number, along with other supplies that someone felt was needed.

As Yang settled in, someone walked in. The female was short, with white hair, icy blue eyes, prim and proper clothes, and snobbish. She was the worse person at this school. Yang's luck she'd be roomed with her. The other female wasn't quite fond of her either. The way she studied her and narrowed her eyes was proof enough. Yang decided to try to make the best of it. 

"Hellooo. I'm Yang Xiao Long." 

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. Don't touch any of my things. They are worth more than your life. You stay on your side. I'll stay on mine.

Yang didn't like how this was going. She wanted nothing to do with this place. She was away from her sister because of her traitorous father. Her roommate was going to prove an issue. "Fair enough."

The golden blonde teenager laid on her back, staring at the designs on the ceiling. Her arms folded behind her head, uninterested with anything going on around her. She was wondering what Ruby was doing. She worried about her baby sister. Thankfully she had the weekend to adjust. 

“Would you like to go down the cafeteria?" The voice next to her asked. The platinum blonde was slightly worried about her roommate. She it was evident she did not want to be here.

"No thanks, maybe later." 

When she left, Yang growled her frustration. She slammed her pillow over her face and yelled. Yang decided relaxing was getting her nowhere. She changed into gym clothes, bring what she needed to head to the gym. After getting turned around a few times, she finally found it. As expected, it was empty. 

She found the sturdiest punching bag, going to town. All her anger and frustration focused on her knuckles. The bag hardly moved with the impact. Whoever bought this had people like Yang in mind. 

"Mind if I join you? I'd probably make a better sparring partner than an inanimate object."

Yang turned her head. The female was tall, with emerald eyes, red hair, pretty. "Ah, sure. I box and wrestle." 

"Not a problem.” She smiled reassuringly. “We can wrestle." 

Yang wasn't planning on making friends, but she might've found one. They shook hands and began. Within minutes Yang was pinned to the ground. Never before had she had met someone with this much skill. She hardly lost a battle. Yang refused to surrender. All she had to do was tap to let it end. She couldn't get up, getaway or even move. Her frustration boiled. Yang double-tapped. 

"Again." Yang refused to relent. The other girl was strong, powerful with rippling muscles. Yang refused to back down.

"Oof." She hit the ground, hard. Once again, she was face down on the ground, forced to double-tap. 

Repetitively Yang was pinned against the tall female. Each time she was learning, the battle took longer each time. Still, her frustration and anger got the best of her. She rushed her movement. The redhead had the advantage. 

Eventually, Yang laid on the ground, defeated. She was tired of getting her ass kicked. The important aspect, she was able to get all her frustration out. The redhead offered her hand. Yang was stubborn jumping to her feet. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

"Sanctum in Mistral. You?" 

"Self-taught. I'm Yang Xiao Long." She held out her hand to signify peace with no hard feelings. 

"Pyrrha Nikos." 

Yang's eyes shot up. "You're Pyrrha Nikos? _ The _ Pyrrha Nikos. The Mistral Champion?" 

"Yeah." She seemed embarrassed, modest. 

Yang smiled. "Now I don't feel so bad about losing. Don't ruin this by telling me you went easy on me. I don't know about you but I'm starving." 

"Agreed." She nodded once. 

After they showered, they met outside their rooms, across from the other. 

"You mind telling me what that was about?" 

"Huh?" Yang asked with confusion. 

"You're fighting style. I know you went easy during the first round as not to hurt me. Afterward, you let your emotions get the better of you. Your energy felt unbalanced and unsteady. Any particular reason?" 

Yang shrugged. Pyrrha was nice, innocent even. Her reason was too personal. "First time in a boarding school. The reason I'm here, I hate." The blonde left it at that.

"I see. It's not so bad. You can get used to it if you allow yourself." 

Yang shrugged. It wasn't the worse advice. While eating, they got to know each other. That was until-.

"_Gasp!_" Yang frowned as her roommate closed in. "Pyrrha Nikos, what an honor to meet you, Weiss Schnee."

"Hello!" The redhead cheered. 

Yang thought she seemed too innocent to be the Mistral Champion. Weiss sat next to her buttering her up. The heiress mentioned her fighting skills along with a winning streak to match. Yang shook her head, convinced the heiress saw a couple of her fights right before her arrival. Anyone could spit out statistics. Pyrrha didn't come to this school to hear how incredible she is. Weiss had no people skills. Yang also noted Weiss's stare when she was able to talk to the champ like a normal human being instead of an idol.

After Yang finished eating, she excused herself. She didn't want to be caught up at the end of some unnecessary drama. The teenager sat on her bed and fell back. She decided not everything at this school was bad. She hated this place. Missing home, she checked the time zone and called her sister. Unsurprising, she answered before the end of the first ring. 

"Yang! How are you? I miss you! When are you coming to visit? Is it nice there? Have you made any friends? How's the food?" Her voice slowed to answer the question she wanted to know first. "I miss you." 

Yang chuckled to herself. Count on Ruby to spout off several questions at once. Yang found she can follow them after a while. "I'm good, Ruby. I miss you too. I haven't started yet. I don't know when the breaks and holidays are. It's beautiful, but it's not home. I've made a friend. What do you know of Pyrrha Nikos?"

"_ The _ Pyrrha Nikos!? The famous wrestler you practiced your moves from!? She's your friend! Oh, I'm so jealous. I wish I could be there with you."

Yang saddened. "Me too, Ruby. I promise I'll be on the first flight back as soon as they let us." She sighed. Now for the hard part. "How's..." Tai? Dad? What did she call him when she wasn't sarcastic? "Dad?" 

"He's trying. He tried making dinner, it burned. Luckily the sprinkler system didn't do any damage. We ate pizza instead."

Yang rolled her eyes. _ Of course he did. _ "As tempting as it is Ruby, no cookies until after dinner. Only three. You'll give yourself a stomachache otherwise." 

The younger girl pouted. "You're no fun." 

"I'm all about fun. Food comes first." She sighed. "I miss you, sis."

"I miss you too, Yang. I wish you could come home." 

"Me too." _ If it wasn't for the old man, I could._ She didn't want to fight, knowing Ruby would take her side. She needed a relationship with her dad, whatever that might entail. For Yang, it was too late to form a paternal bond. For Ruby, she was young and impressionable. She had a chance. Tai could redeem himself through his youngest. 

Yang heard the door opening. “I’m sorry Ruby, I got to go. I love you." 

Yang heard sniffling on the other end of the line. Ruby was attempting to be strong for their sakes. Yang imagined the younger one wiping her tears away. "Go get 'em, sis. I love you." 

"I love you too Ruby. Stay in school, get good grades-."

"Most importantly, graduate." They said in sync. Ruby laughed while Yang's heart smiled. She knew the drill.

"I know sis, I know. I love you. Bye." 

"Love you too Ruby. Goodbye."

Yang ended her call as Weiss entered the room. The platinum blonde pranced to her bed as she entered the room. No one was going to get her out of the cloud since she talked to Pyrrha Nikos. She fell back on the bed and sighed contently.

Yang decided not to interact. Weiss took her time entering knowing Yang was on the phone. Being roommates was the only similarity between them. They had nothing in common. Yang didn't know what to say. The room was still. It seemed her roommate did not wish to interact either. Yang played a game on her scroll, deciding she wasn't tired. The sound was turned down, the light was facing away from Weiss, even if she did wear a sleep mask. 

Yang used the game mostly as a distraction. She didn't want to think about home or anyone who was waiting for her. She felt angry. Anger was her go-to emotion. It covered all the sadness, the loneliness, and whatever else she might've been feeling. Deciding nothing was working, she headed to the gym.

Her nemesis awaited her, the punching bag she couldn't split. She wailed on the bag, punching it past her bleeding knuckles. She wasn't sure when, but she started crying. Tears landed on the bag. She held it tightly as if it would bring her comfort. Blood covered her knuckles. The sting pain shared no comparison to how much she missed her sister. She raised Ruby, though she wasn't her daughter, their relationship was close. How dare she be separated from her. It was all because someone woke up and decided to adult. It was all his fault.

Yang slumped over, drained. All her emotions poured out. Yang's anger burned out, her tears dried, afterward, she felt hollow. There was nothing left but a shell of who she used to be in Patch. Nothing mattered. Yang felt hopeless. She knew there was no escape from this place. Even if she turned eighteen with a diploma, there was no telling if her father wanted her back. He could send her away again. She was a problem child. For Tai, sending away proved easier than trying to cope with a rowdy teenager. The best way to cure a problem is to prevent it.

The blonde teenager strolled to the showers after her vigorous workout. She changed into sleepwear before heading up to her shared room. She quietly snuck in as not to wake the cranky heiress. That was the last thing she needed. It some time to become comfortable, but after she stopped tossing and turning, Yang slept soundlessly.

Yang stirred as she felt herself waking up. Her roommate had left the vicinity. Thankfully, she left the curtain closed so the sun couldn't creep in. Yang forced herself from the bed to trudged downstairs for breakfast. While waiting in line, she felt sorry for Pyrrha, surrounded by all the females. They no doubt wanted to increase their popularity. Yang didn't see the point in bickering or fighting for space to be close to the most popular girl at school. They'd all leave here eventually. No one would remember the ghosts of their pasts, no less the world.

When the tall red-head threw away her plate, she turned from the door and sat next to Yang. "Good morning." She was cheery for how early it was on the weekend. 

The blonde chuckled. "You are too chipper this morning for being bombarded by fan-girls." Pyrrha joined her in a laugh,

They continued to talk as if they were old friends, not people who just met each other the previous day. Pyrrha is a great fighter, great conservationist, but an awkward speaker. Yang didn't care. Pyrrha is a friend, a famous person, but a friend.

Across from them, a short, orange hair female with blue eyes, vasts amount of hyper energy took her seat. "Nora Valkyrie." She introduced herself. With her around, there were no awkward moments. The girl can talk your ear off. Contrary to belief her stories grabbed Yang's attention. It was one of the many attributes she like about Nora. Exaggerated sure, but entertaining as Yang held onto every detail.

Before the girls knew it, they were throwing food into each other's mouths. Yang found that Nora is a competitive individual, like herself. They started small with grapes. Yang said a pun which caused an apple to bounce off her head followed by a ‘boo’. She picked the nearest food item up to avenge herself. Weiss Schnee was walking toward them, noticing Pyrrha was still around. 

"So Pyrrha-."

"I got it!" Nora shouted. 

Yang watched in horror, waving her hands in surrender as the heiress was pelted with a dessert to her face. Everything becomes a blur afterward. Everyone is participating in an all-out food fight. 

"Girls! Behave like ladies!" Goodwitch tried getting everyone's attention. She was pelted with food instead. When someone realized their mistake, everyone froze. All food fighting stopped. "I am very disappointed in you. You are here to behave like ladies, not animals. As punishment, I expect a ten-page, hand-written, legible, college ruled paper essay from you all explaining why eating your food is important, what it means to be a lady and why you are all here. I want this before class on Monday. You will spend the rest of the time here cleaning until you are dismissed from the janitor."

With groans of protest, everyone got to work on cleaning. Other than the essay, the crime fit the punishment. Nora and Pyrrha assured Yang it was the most fun they ha during their time boarding school. Though they didn't want to partake in it again, they wanted more fun. Yang felt guilty but better. Most importantly, everyone had fun, they all smiled at Nora and Yang while cleaning. The girls had the rest of the evening and tomorrow to finish essay. Later into the evening, the cafeteria was spotless, shining like the school. Everyone went to their rooms to change for bed. 

"How dare you!" Weiss declared. Yang just entered the room into this mess. "I am here to learn, not behave like a savage. Just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean the rest of us don't. I got in trouble because of you. How dare you take away any good marks I have. I now have disciplinary action against my perfect record. What have you to say for yourself?" Her fists rested on her hips looking expectantly at Yang. 

"Look Weiss, not everyone is a stick in the mud like you. A lot of people had fun. There's more to life than school." 

Weiss gasped. How dare she say such a thing. Grades determine your college, degree, job, the value in life, your net worth. This punk didn't understand. How could she? It wasn't her fault she was raised to think that. "And I'm sure causing problems for other people is just as fun, right?"

Yang laid on the bed unbothered by the conversation. Her hands rested behind her head. "You!" Wiess pointed her finger. "I'm sure you'd much rather spend your time with ruffians who don't have a care in the world, is that right?" 

Yang shrugged. It didn't seem like a bad idea. 

"Despicable. I'm going to bed. Maybe you'll have changed your attitude by tomorrow. Goodnight."


	2. A World Without Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets her first taste of being a runaway

The next day, rules were stricter, no one was allowed anywhere. If felt like school had started early. Everyone was monitored closely, unable to go anywhere out of bounds. To Yang, the palace of the school felt like a four-wall prison cell. 

The week was worse. Their curriculum hadn't started yet. Already everything was too structured. There was hardly any time to talk to friends. One class started immediately after the other. 

During lunch, Yang heard the sound of sirens. Everyone was already gathering outside. The fence was the only inconvenience. The cops were chasing after a group of teens, probably Yang's age. Taking a second glance, she realized they were Faunus throwing a ball around. It was a game of monkey in the middle. The tall male Faunus threw the ball too fast, it whizzed past the female cat-ear Faunus, into the yard. Reflexively, Yang went to grab it to toss it over. Yang ran to the fence, ball in hand. Automatically, she threw it to who caught her eye. Amber eyes stuck out from her black hair. She was beautiful. She caught it smiling at Yang, winked before tossing it away. 

Someone might as well have shot her in the heart. Being with them would be more fun than playing dress-up in an ugly uniform. The cat Faunus tossed it to their leader. He looked cool. Fiery red hair, two horns sticking up, most notable is fabric he wore over one eye. Yang continued to watch on, mesmerized. She was too interested in the female to realize the leader was caught, brought the ground. 

As the officer stood him up, the horned Faunus stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, allowing him to get away. He stood on top of the car to announce his victory. Everyone cheered. He smiled at Yang before making their escape. The officers still trying to catch them. That was living. No rules, no worries. The cat Faunus spared Yang another glance before running off. Yang whistled as she watched her acrobatics. Not sure if she was trying to show off, but she looked damn good. 

"Let's go girls, nothing to see here." Yang growled in her throat. She disliked the idea of being ushered away. What kind of life was this? No fun, no adventure, just sitting in a boring classroom with boring teachers and their structured lectures. Everything was too systematic, no fun whatsoever. Other than Pyrrha, these girls never thrived. They live, only bend to what's expected of them. 

Yang didn't want that life. She already lived enough of it caring for Ruby. She didn't regret her decision, but being away from her pained her. She no longer had a reason to adult. She could be the kid she missed out on. 

She stared out the cafeteria window longing for freedom. She wanted to be as far away from school as possible. She wanted to be free, with no fences, no boundaries. It'd be her, the freedom fighters with the wind. They'd laugh as the cops failed to catch them. The pigs would never contain her, hold her prisoner by bars. They would never crush her fighting spirit. Yang could do what she wanted when she wanted. A world without walls, fences, boundaries or barricades, meant to keep her locked in. She would be free to roam Remnant is the limit. The world would be her playground. 

Yang thought about her father. She didn't want his life. He cared too much about people that got him hurt. She refused to adapt. Yang was disobedient purposefully. Tai worked to pay for his retirement. Why do that when she could have everything free? She had too long a life to live to waste it. Yang day-dreamed about other parts of Remnant.

In her world, there'd be no rules. She could be who she wanted. There'd be no one and nothing to stop her. Nothing and no one would be able to stop her. Yang sighed as she thought about that life. No rules, no responsibilities, she'd be free from it all. She'd be on her own, completely free. A world without fences. Her dream life. They can't keep her locked up as much as they tried. 

That night, Yang decided she would leave. She was done with the prison her father forced her to attend. When Weiss was asleep, Yang crept to the window. "What are you doing?" She instantly froze in her step. The lamp was flicked on.

Yang turned to face her. "I'm leaving. I don't belong here. My deadbeat dad forced me to come here so I wouldn't cause him any trouble."

“You leave, I’m calling Ms. Goodwitch.”

“Don't." She placed the phone down. “Look Weiss, I hate it here. I tried to make the best of this place and it's not working-." 

"Sure it is. You're the second most popular girl here. You became friends with Pyrrha before anyone. She doesn't deserve to talk to just anyone, but she does. Everyone notices you and aspires to have more fun, have a creative outlook on life. You've brought them something they didn't have before. I refuse to sit idly by and watch as you leave."

Why couldn't she get through to her? "Second most popular, huh? Well, if I'm gone, imagine who takes my place? You won't have a roommate." Weiss thought more about it. "I won't cause any more trouble." Yang smiled. "There won't be any more food fights." 

"Fine.” Weiss put the phone staring at Yang in a new light. She actually liked her. “I hope whatever it is your looking for, you find it."

Yang smiled opening the window. "Thank's Weiss. I hope you find whatever it is you need." With that, Yang climbed down. She ran in the direction the other kids left. She wandered around for a couple of hours checking under stairs, every nook and cranny.

Eventually, she saw light reflecting off the walls. Taking a closer look, she saw the shadow of the person, two points on the top of the head. She hoped it was the Faunus she saw earlier. Yang snuck a peak. It was her. She'd recognize those amber eyes anywhere. Her ears twitched, eyes honed in on Yang's location. "What do you want?" 

Yang swallowed. Her demand sounded like a hiss. She appeared out her hiding spot. "I was looking for you and the gang I saw earlier." 

The Faunus smirked. Yang couldn't help but be reminded of a cat. She stood up, walking gracefully. "So, you went looking for trouble thinking we'd automatically accept you, a human?" She stood a few inches away, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean... I guess." Yang knew there was a divide between humans and Faunus, this group took it a little too far. "I didn't know you only accepted Faunus." 

"So you are human." Trick question. You can't tell human and Faunus just by looking at them. 

"Yeah... I mean no... I mean... Yes, I'm human but I want to be free." 

"What do you know of being caged?”

Yang sighed. "I was forced to grow up at a young age to care for my sister. My dad lost himself in grief, losing both my mom and my sister's mom. I've never had a chance to be a kid. I was forced to be a parent. I was caged by rules and responsibilities. Because he decided suddenly to become a parent I was sent to boarding school so I wouldn't get into anymore trouble with the cops." 

The Faunus listened intently. After she finished talking, the dark haired girl circled her. She was intrigued. The girl turned her back to the human crossing her arms. "You remind me of a dragon, fearless. Too bad dragon Faunus are a myth. Instead, if anyone asks, you're a bird Faunus." Yang stared at her back, confused. She turned to face her. "Dragons are closely related to birds than they are reptiles, supposedly because of their wings. Besides, you don't have the eyes of a reptile." She unfolded her arms. "Before I even think about accepting you to our group, I need to test you." Her eyes narrowed with a challenge. "Keep up." 

Yang was left confused. The girl took off sprinting. Yang chased after her, losing her down an alley. She heard a slight noise, looked up, watching her running along a rooftop. Yang followed from the ground. The Faunus was more agile than Yang originally thought, even for a cat. She had to sprint with everything she had. She should've known better from someone who was a professional running from the cops. It was dawn. Yang officially lost her. She stood, panting furiously. She crossed dangerous roads, nearly being run over several times, hopping on the back of a railcar, and jumping over trenches that she nearly got stuck into. 

Yang punched a building. She was upset with herself for losing her one shot. She continued to walk on unsure of where to go. The blonde realized where she was, the edge of town by the junkyard. Taking a chance, she entered cautiously. Her eyes shot up. It took all night, but she found them. It was a paradise. The yard was exactly what she was desiring. The leader was playing with the ball, throwing it up and catching one-handed. Yang knew she found her home. This is where she belonged. She supposed she better make an introduction.

"Form up." The leader called. Everyone lined up. He smiled. "That was fun. I proud of you all. Keep the cops guessing. They'll never find us. As Faunus, we have to stick together. All we have are each other. This was fun. Can't wait to do it again." He laughed walking away. The Faunus ears twitched. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly turned. "What is it?" He whispered. 

"Intruder six o' clock." He signaled to the other members. 

"Oof." Yang suddenly found herself flat on the ground.

"You!" The cat Faunus growled.

"You know her?" 

"Hardly. I met her in an alley. Guess she was able to keep up after all." Yang stood on her feet. A blue eye examined her. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Yang." 

"Explain yourself." 

"I followed your trail to an alley where I met her. She told me to keep up and I did. Do I pass?" Though she was nervous, she tried not to show it. There were only a few people taller than her. The red-haired Faunus was one of the few. 

"What are you?" 

"She's a bird Faunus. She told me when I met her." The cat girl explained. 

He narrowed his eye. "A bird Faunus, huh? Haven't met one of you before. Well, Yang, since you were able to follow one of our fastest, if not the fastest person here, you're welcome to stay, after you pass a few tests." 

"Bring 'em." 

He smiled. "I like your confidence." He slowly introduced the gang. "I'm Adam. As long as you listen and do what you're told, you'll be fine. This is Blake, Perry, Ilia, Fennec, and Corsac. So, tell me, what made you want to follow a stranger blindly? You reek of society." 

In other words, what's your motive. "I longed for freedom I was never given." 

"How so? You blend in with humans, like Ilia." 

"What's the point of being who you are if you're caged?" 

Adam was surprised by her answer. He couldn't help by smile. "I hope you do prove to be one of us. I like your spirit. Rest today. We'll start tomorrow."

When they scattered, Blake took her wrist and led her away. "What are you doing here?" "Well, hello to you too." 

"You shouldn't be here. You have a family back home you should go back to." 

Yang stared at her like she grew two heads. "Are you kidding? In case you don't remember, my dad got rid of me. I'm not going back. Besides, I like it here. Look at this!" She saw all the junk like the gold it was worth. We can do what we want when we want." She turned back to Blake. "Why did you stand up for me?" 

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand." Blake shrugged. "I didn't want you to blow your cover before you got too comfortable. Enjoy your stay while it lasts." With that, Blake smirked, disappearing into the shadows. 

After chasing after her all night, Yang let out a roaring yawn. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a lion." _ That would probably be more believable._ "Hey...Ilia was it?" 

"Nice guess. What really brings you here?" She was suspicious of Yang. 

"I was rejected from a family that didn't want me. I saw you all and wanted to be part of something real." 

"Real? You came to the wrong place. If I were you, I'd stay away from Blake. She's Adam's girl." 

"Oh." 

"Don't sound too disappointed. Everyone wants a piece of her until they find out they have to go through him to get to her. If it's a home or family you're looking for, you came to the wrong place boarding school dropout. Go back home." 

Yang narrowed her eyes. What was her problem? "I don't have one. I plan to pass all the tests." She got in Ilia's face. "Get used to me." With that, Yang went off somewhere to nap. 

"Watch your back domestic child." The chameleon Faunus warned. 

Before they knew it, a fight between them broke out. 

After ten minutes Ilia was on the ground. Yang was panting but stayed vigilant pinning her. She was smaller than Blake in every aspect, proving more flexible. Her skills were impeccable when trying to get away. That's the only reason it took so long. 

She double tapped. "Alright, you've proved your point." Yang released her with a smirk. "Don't expect things to be easy from here on out." 

Adam observed their fight carefully. He had an idea for her first test. He turned to his second. "Where'd you find this girl?" He asked his second. 

"She saw us yesterday being harassed by the cops. She found me in an alley." 

"Considering you arrived first and alone, you tested her, lost her. She found us anyway. She’s fast, a decent fighter. She's a bird Faunus... I want you to get to know her. I want to know everything about her. Exploit her weaknesses so she has none." 

Blake's ears twitching was the only expression she allowed. She didn't like how he said that. Most of them didn't have families, if they weren't abandoned. He was planning to kill her family if she had any. Blake needed to catch his attention before he walked away. "Her father abandoned her at the boarding school. He mother died." 

Adam nodded in understanding. He turned to face her. "She has no family? They won't be a problem?" 

"They won't be a problem." She affirmed. 

"Good." He smiled. "Good job Blake. You always know what I need before I ask." He made a fist rubbing the back of his hand between knuckles against her cheek. He didn't quite understand why she didn't close her eyes like she used to. She still leaned into it. "Still, we can't be too careful.”

Blake nodded once knowingly. Anyone who wanted to join them couldn't have ties. At least not important enough to leave them. Ties were dangerous. No one could know about them. Blake knew that first hand. Yang was the first able to keep up in several years. Blake knew she wasn't slower. Yang's speed is incredible. She spent time either working out or running from something or someone. She wasn't from Mistral, that much is clear. 

Blake wanted to know her because of her curiosity, not because Adam told her so. Yang intrigued her. She's never given anyone passing a second glance, no less a wink. What made Yang special? Why was Yang intent on finding her? These are the questions the piqued Blake's curiosity.

Yang smiled as Perry wanted to spar. He was powerful with his punches, but they were slow. Her smile wasn't one of malice, but rather fun. She hadn't had this much fun since Pyrrha. Even still, Pyrrha was overpowered. Perry was a fair challenger. He was having fun too. They were going all out, but enough to leave bruises. No cheap shots were allowed. Yang decided Perry was cool. They understood one another.

There was something about Corsac and Fennec she didn't understand, not sure if she wanted to. They weren't bad, kept to themselves to add that air of mystery. Still, there was something about them she didn't trust, couldn't explain.

After an hour, they called it a draw. It was worse than losing, neither fighting with everything they had. It was more of a pattern, dodging, weaving, striking, matching each other's rhythms. 

Blake hopped down from her spot. "Seems like you're having fun." 

"Most I've had..." Yang froze. When was the last time she had fun? "Since I can remember." 

"I see." Blake also remembered something from a time long ago. "Anyway, good to know you can keep up. I haven't run like that in a while. I lose most people after turning a couple of corners."

Yang smirked. "So I exceeded your expectations." It was surprising considering she didn't know any of the cities or alleys in Anima. She wandered with hope. She found exactly who she was searching for. 

Blake's expression deadpan. "Don't push it." As she walked away, Yang followed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Other than follow-." _ A pretty girl around?_ She remembered Ilia telling her she's Adam's girl. "You around?" She shrugged. "Not really. Maybe sleep. Following you all night was tiring. I'm always up for a challenge." 

"Sounds like you should rest. Adam already has his first test prepared." 

“Sweet! My first test. I'm gonna knock it out." 

Blake rolled her eyes. She was too enthusiastic. "Don't get your hopes up. If you fail, a jailcell will be the least of your worries." 

"Then I’ll have to pass, won't I?" Yang winked. 

What was it that made her so confident? Yang was always so sure of herself. Blake always second-guessed herself. Yang went for the challenge head-on.

For the rest of the lazy afternoon, Yang found a comfy spot to sleep. Her hands folded behind her head. The night felt like a dream. Now, she was living the life she always wanted. She could sleep when she wanted. No rules, no responsibilities. She slept peacefully, the other rowdy kids far enough away it didn't matter.

Yang stirred. She hardly moved as she continued to sleep. The second tap was hard enough to wake her up with a start. "Wha-! Oh, Ilia, hi."

"Your first test awaits you." 

It was already dark? How long was she out for? Yang yawned, stretching herself out. She jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes of sleep. The night made her feel alive. They all met in a circle at the entrance. "Yang, glad you could join us. You ready?" 

"Always." She smiled, slamming her fists together. 

"Good. We'll split into groups so they don't see us coming. Corsac, Fennec, Perry, you're with me. Ladies, lead the way." Adam gestured with an arm gliding outward. 

Blake and Ilia ran off with Yang following behind. If she thought Blake was fast, Ilia exceeded her. Yang was able to keep up with them, mostly because they stuck to the ground. Blake's ears flinched every so often, no doubt checking Yang was behind her. Yang hated seeing Blake slow. When she slowed, Ilia slowed making her look weak. 

Five miles later they arrived at their destination. A whole hour of running. Yang didn't think she'd make it. Her she was, acting like she wasn't about to die. They waited for they guys. Another hour passed when they showed. 

Adam focused on Ilia and Blake. "She did okay." Ilia answered. 

Blake chuckled in her throat. Ilia had something against her. They all knew it. It took nearly everything she had to stay ahead. Ilia was better at running, but even she had trouble. Yang was an athlete, that was for sure. She only slowed to ensure they weren't caught. Her ears listened for any sounds nearby. Yang's footsteps were not light by any means. They didn't need to be caught. 

He smiled at Yang. "Your first test, the club owner works at a bartender here. He's the only one who stand out. Everyone looks and dresses the same. He refuses to let Faunus in. Your job is to beat him and anyone who challenges you. It's simple, easy." 

"Too easy." Yang replied. "I can sneak in beat enough goons that will think twice before kicking any Faunus out, ever again. You can witness the fight as the beat the guy to a bloody pulp." 

"Excellent. Let's see what you can do." 

Yang entered the club. The music was okay. She stood at the bar. The best way to attract a man is to appear attractive and alone. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella." 

Sure enough, he stood next to her. It was time for her to display her flirtatious side. "Aren't you a little young to be in here, blondie?" 

"You must be Junior." 

"You'd be right. What do I call you, sweetheart?"

Two of her fingers tip-toed down his chest. "Instead of Sweetheart." She squeezed his sensitive area. "You can just call me Sir. I was told to teach you a lesson because you don't allow Faunus." 

"Look, maybe we can work something out." He gasped breathlessly, nearly squealing in pain. 

Red eyes narrowed. "Too late." 

By the end of it, not only did Yang beat him up, she took down his goons, two twin bodyguards, using Junior's body to put a hole in the wall. All it took was a few strands of hair. Yang landed on one knee with a fist on the ground. She's done more than passed. She saved one of their own, that had to be enough. Someone pulled on Blake's ears hard enough for her to cry out in pain. Yang let him have it. 

Everyone cheered around her. Yang smiled triumphantly. She passed the test. Blake thought she saw her eyes turn red for a moment. It could have been a trick from the club lights. 

Adam smiled. "You proved you can stand up for yourself, but it's everyone for themselves. I'll have to give you another test. Still, I can't blame you because it's Blake. However, rules are rules." 

"You got it!" Yang wasn't discouraged. She could hear whispers from everyone about her accomplishment. It seemed it was supposed to be harder than they realized. She followed Blake out. Blake peered over her shoulder. "You coming boarding school?" 

She had the voice of an angel. "Yeah." 

They walked in step with each other. "Thanks for saving me." 

"You could've handled them." It was then Yang realized she did save her. It was an instinct to protect. She did what she had to do to keep Blake safe. She paused in her step as Blake's words processed through her mind. Yang inhaled deeply, sticking her already mountainous chest out farther. Calculating each step as to appear cool. She gasped as she tripped over a piece of rubble, nearly falling if not for the fence. "I um...didn't see the thing." She followed after everyone else. 

Blake sighed with contentment. She wanted to, but she couldn't go through this again. Yang was the one. She shook her head from the thought. Love had done her more harm than good. The evidence was behind them. 

When the cheering died down, Yang decided to talk to Blake. She seemed avoidant since they got back. Yang took a seat next to her. She's never seen Blake look helpless. She was curled around herself, arms pressing her legs close her her. "Blake?" 

Blake's seen this before. The chaos, destruction. It never leads to anything positive. It escalates into irreparable damage. "Is violence your answer for everything?" 

_ What? _ Yang eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?" 

"It's nothing." She got up from her spot and jumped down the pile. She followed after her, not as agile, knocking things over as she slide down, landing face-down. Yang hopped to her feet and stood in front of her with concern. "Blake, clearly this isn't nothing. I want to help." 

The cat Faunus knew she was stubborn. Yang wouldn't let this go. The amber eyes focused on the ground. She shook her head. "It's nothing." Though they both knew it wasn't anything, Yang let it go.

Yang ran around the meadow. Everyone decided to rest easy. She wondered where she got her energy. It was probably due to being away from her boring, predictable life that added what she needed. She was determined to be the best. "I'll pass this next one for sure, then I'll become the best runaway." 

Perry was chomping down a tree with his chainsaw. "You might be good, but you're not her."

Yang heard Adam growl before he moved farther away. She wondered what everyone was up to. They gathered around in a semicircle around Fennec. 

"There is no one like her, a true White Fang." 

"Raven Branwen." Everyone said synchronized. 

"Huh?" Yang knew that name, she wasn't sure where. She glanced around at everyone for answers.

Corsac spoke. "She taught Adam everything there was to know about junkyard life. Raven's trouble was Adam's trouble." 

Finick finished. "Adam's trouble was Raven's trouble." 

"She's a hero, the one that got away." Perry deadpan. "Got away from me, anyway. She could transform into a bird, the mark of a true Faunus."

"She got away with everything. There was this one time she stole all of Jaquez Schnee's art collection. The police were on her."

"How many?" Yang was curious now. 

"No less than fifteen. They all knew her by this point. She'd already become Atlas if not Solitas' Most Wanted. The best security and she made it inside the Schnee Manor. They chased her to the edge of the lake. Freezing temperatures that winter. She refused to be taken. She was trapped, still she refused to give up. If they were to get her, it would be through death." 

"What happened?" 

Corsac shrugged. "No one knows. After that, she disappeared down the waterfall. They say when the wind blows, you can hear the slicing of her sword."

As if on cue, the wind blew leaves around. The scene added to it. "Woah..." Yang was breathless. 

"Hold up! That is not what happened!" Adam seethe as he approached Yang, knocking her back with how close he is. "She met this guy. King of a bunch of snot nosed students who's super long name with two words makes me sick." He whispered in Yang's ear. "Tai Yang." 

Yang swallowed hard. Now she knew why the name was familiar. It was her mom. Her mom had become queen of the outlaws. 

Blake spoke softly. "She met the love of her life."

"No she didn't! She left him after their child was born to be the leader our leader! She left us again years later! She thought she was too old to be around us! She betrayed us like she did her family! You can't have a family and still be a runaway. She made her choice. She ran to be with bandits. That's where I learned the first rule of being part of the White Fang. Adam's trouble is Adam's trouble. Now that I think about it." He stepped closer, towering over her. "She had a cowlick just like yours!" Yang grew intimidated as he got in her face. The eye patch over his one eye not doing her any favors. "You ain't related, are you?"

Yang scoffed as if she wouldn't face repercussions for this. "No way, why would I be? There’s plenty of people out there with the same cowlick." 

"Good! If you we're, I'd kill you." As if to prove a point, the tree Perry was hacking fell with one swipe of his blade. 

Yang laughed nervously. Adam was stronger than her. She wasn't willing to test it. "You got it, Adam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I wasn't sure where to end this chapter, and where the next one began. Chapter 3 coming soon. Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. More to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang discovers there is more to life than the freedom she's choose.

As the night wore on, Yang found herself at the bottom of a valley, a fill that went straight through thanks to railroad tracks. She walked on the planks thinking to herself. _ My mom did all of that? She gave all of this up, for what? To have a family only to run away again._ She sighed when she reached the other side of the road. 

"You okay?" A voice asked out of nowhere. 

Yang put on her best fake smile, turning to greet the interrupter of her negative thoughts. Blake can sneak up on her any time. She likes Blake, but knows the female doesn't feel the same way about her. Still, their blooming friendship isn't worth trading for. "Yeah, I'm great, actually." 

Blake knew she was putting on a brave face, the lie too apparent. She'd been watching Yang a while. The blonde has drawn her curiosity, for better or worse. "If that's true, what are you doing out here? Don't have someone who misses you, someone to go back to?" Her voice was soft as she spoke. She remembers Yang mentioning a younger sister. 

Yang scoffed. "No." The more she thought about it, the more it saddened her. "No one misses me. My dad shipped me off to boarding school to get rid of me, only so I'm not his problem. He's replacing me in my half-sister's life as we speak. She'll forget I exist too, it's only a matter of time." Her voice whispered toward the end. She misses Ruby. Yang turned to Blake. "What about you, anyone?" 

Memories flashed in Blake's mind. She supposed she could meet Yang half-way. "I've had more families than I care about counting. My parents died when I was young because of humans; there was a fire that started in our house. My dad was political for Faunus equality. I don't remember much of them. I was placed in an orphanage after their death, some humans bullied the Faunus children, myself included. Most did nothing to stop it. The caretakers refused acknowledge anything was happening. After a while, I started wearing a bow until everyone just forgot. It was weird at first, being treated equally to a human, I was no longer seen as a second-class citizen." 

Blake continued to explain. "For the first few foster homes, once I trusted them enough to take the bow off, that was it. I was sent off to another house or mistreated like an animal. My ears were pulled more times than I care to remember. Once I was forced to eat cat food or nothing at all. Thankfully it was dry. I was moved the next day because one of the foster kids told on them. After that, I never removed the bow, even alone at night sometimes. I was never happy. Family after family, I ran. It's what I'm good at." 

Yang knew she was physically fantastic at running; her speed proved she was running from something or someone, maybe even herself. Yang hated that Blake went through all of that. Sprinting from yourself mentally and emotionally is taxing. Her heart ached for the abuse her friend suffered. Yang wished she could do something-anything to help her. 

Blake continued. "One day, there was this kid. His friend held my arms back while he had a lighter. I remember tears filled my eyes as he threatened to burn my ears. Adam heard me scream and came to my rescue. He punched the kid down, and the other one freed me to deal with him. He broke a few of their bones to teach them a lesson. So, here I've been since." Blake didn't realize she was talking in a tangent; it was supposed to be a quick conversation about family, not her life story. "The point is, I don't have anyone to go back to. I don't trust anyone. We're not really a family, but the White Fang is closer than anything I've had." 

Yang could sense something more than hopeless; it was the idea of Blake never experiencing a true family. She was nearly an adult. No one wants an adult kid. "Blake, do you want a family?" She asked gently.

Amber eyes widened in fear. Blake knew she said too much. She couldn't go back now. Amber eyes narrowed; she pinned Yang against a tree. The blonde sighed, accepting her fate. She knew Blake wouldn't do anything she'd regret. "You can't tell anyone, especially Adam, promise." Her voice pleaded. 

Yang could hear the desperation in her voice and see it in her eyes. "Blake." Yang gently brushed her arms away. Once the Faunus was calm, Yang spoke. "I won't say a word, I promise." She hoped Blake trusted her enough not to say anything. In the short time they've spent together, Yang desired a closeness to her. So many secrets were shared. Would it be a bad thing to imagine they could be something?

Why? Why was it easy for her to trust this stranger? She knew why, but she couldn't allow feelings to cloud her judgment. Yang is human. Humans never learn; they don't change. Yang pulled her into a hug. Blake held her tight. Her voice softened from fear to yearning. "I want a family more than anything." She whispered past her shoulder.

The blonde smiled. "If you let me, once I pass these tests, I want you to be my family, Blake."

The Faunus shook her head, pulling away. "I can't in good conscience agree. You deserve better than this life. You're not like us. We have no one but each other. You have a family." It upset her that Yang didn't get it. She wanted to say anything to have her go back to them. Blake wasn't sure about what verbiage to use to help her understand. They've already had this argument before. She'd give any excuse there is. "Your dad paid for boarding school. They're expensive-." 

Yang was gentle but firm. "Money can't buy happiness." She glanced away, looking off to the distance. She spoke a few words but thought about what those words held. "They only provide distractions from the problem." Yang's issue of vandalism consisted of bordem; she's in need of a distraction. It was then that she became a vigilant, taking the law into her own hands. She felt like what she was doing is the right thing. 

"Is that your lame way of proposing?" Blake scoffed. She joked to see how far she could take it.

Yang smiled. At least she seemed in a better mood. "No way. I’m cheesy, but I’m not _that_ bad. If I was proposing, it'd be cliche. You'd know if I was. I mean... I can if you want me to?" Yang was mostly kidding. She wouldn't mind dating Blake, see where it leads. Harmless flirting. 

"Not tonight Yang, try again later." Blake smiled but then turned to a frown. They still have an issue to discuss. "Yang, you have a family. Maybe you misunderstood your father's intentions, you should talk to him about it. You deserve better than us. You have people who love you, you're not like us. You have people who care about you. You're not like the rest of us outcasts, that's one of the things I like about you." She smiled at the end as not to put Yang on the defensive. 

Yang didn't want to fight. She disagreed. "Blake, while I may not know you that well, you're a good person that bad things happen to. Not all humans are monsters. I hope I can prove you wrong. You lied for me. You didn't have to, but you did. You helped help me. You know my family got rid of me and are replacing me at this very moment. With this last test, I might be able to finally have a family." Blake genuinely smiled up at her. It was the softest smile Yang's seen. Yang wanted to commit it to memory. 

It wasn't until Yang continued speaking that she frowned. No matter what, Blake couldn't win. This was something Yang would have to discover for herself. She'd only waste energy talking in circles. They weren't getting anywhere. Even knowing this, Yang couldn't help but smile as she walked on. Blake smiled, not because Yang thinks she's a nice person, but the fact she is a person. A human called her a person. She felt validated. Everyone in life told her she wasn't, but she continued to believe she was. Yang confirmed her belief.

They walked alongside one another for several steps, until Yang broke the silence near a whisper. "So, I guess your Adam's girl."

Blake stepped in front of her staring her dead in the eye. "I am not Adam's girl. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. I have no idea why he makes people believe it." Yang could understand her infuriating with the false accusation. Her fists clenched tightly to her side.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just what he's been saying and what Ilia told me." 

Blake held up her hand to keep her composure while stopping Yang in her thoughts. "Let me clear it up. He keeps me around, that is all. He knows I don't have anyone to go back to even if I wanted to leave. I was captivated by him years ago, it never went anywhere. He's too ambitious. Since he was abandoned by Raven, he never kept anyone close. I'm only her to satisfy his ego. I only agree so he can't do anymore harm to me than he's already done." She heavily sighed. Blake has already told Yang too much. The Faunus didn't want to say anything more. Still, Yang could do with some explanation. "I was eight, Adam was twelve when Raven left the first time. I didn't know her as well as Adam did. He idolized her. Her leaving the second time hurt him more than he'll ever admit. She left the first time due to pregnancy, anyone could understand that. Adam didn't take her leaving well, even f he somewhat understood the responsibility."

"What about you?"

Blake's left hand covered her bicep as if it offered protection. "What about me?" 

"How'd you take it?" 

"I was sad, but Adam, he lost control of himself. He became angry, yelling at everyone and everything. He was violent, constantly breaking stuff, never us. It was usually directed at humans." Blake didn't want to go into details. Remembering his violence was painful. She still liked to see him as an idol, but she's not as foolish as she once was.

Yang held her hand. Blake still only talked about Adam, not herself. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you." Blake half-smiled gripping her hand back. Yang blushed when she realized what she had done, facing away quickly. It was supposed to be a gesture of comfort.

Blake smiled. Unlike Yang, she could see in the dark. It didn't take a Faunus with night vision to see her blush. When Blake first saw her that day with scratches on jeans, black shirt with rips, not caring about the uniform, she didn't regret winking. She didn't realize her decision would have a tremendous consequence. Yang wanted to find her, join her. Blake felt special. Someone noticed her not because she's a Faunus, but a person.

Yang eyed her, Blake saw her movement and snapped away. She didn't understand. Yang could flirt with anyone, but with Blake, it was real. She's never felt like this with anyone the feeling is new, unfamiliar. On the inside, Yang was shaking, shivering with nerves. Usually, she could just ignore it. Not this time, this time the feeling of nervousness stayed with her. For no reason, she spun in a circle to collapse on her back. The grass tickled her skin as well as provided a soft landing. Liliac eyes stared into the stars as her eyes rolled in their socked. Yang realized then that there was more to freedom. This is what her mom must've felt when she met her father. There is more to life than running free. Yang's head spun as three Blake's silently judged her like a cat. When Yang's vision became clear, she saw a single Blake smiling down at her. 

Blake sat above the blonde. She felt her heart beating out of her chest; a felling unfamiliar to her. Usually, Blake's calm, level-headed, she's learned to put herself first. All her thoughts put Yang first. Whatever it was Blake wanted, Yang came first. She only wanted to see Yang smiling. Her happiness mattered above everything else. From her position, she kissed Yang on the back of her hand. She sat above her for an improvised cuddle session. Tease was the best way Yang could describe her amber eyes. Blake indulged her for a few seconds before bounding away. 

Her eyes shot up when she felt lips press against her hand. Blake's feelings for her have never spoken clearer. It didn't last long as Blake pushed her away, giving her a few seconds head start to prance. Naturally, Yang followed after her, prancing. She's never felt like this before. They looped around the park fountain, Blake leading the way. She froze, curious about what Yang would do. The blonde crouched low to ground to pounce. Blake jerked away, laughing as she jogged ahead. Yang landed on the concrete, chasing after her. 

The two stood at the tallest part of the bridge staring into the water. Yang focused on the reflection of her amber eyes. Blake is gorgeous, everyone knew it but her. Fireflies danced around them, lighting up the night. Blake sauntered down the bridge along the pathway. Yang followed, standing under a tree to stare at Blake. 

The Faunus giggled, leaving Yang confused. She looked up to see a flower on her head. She plucked it from the stem. Yang walked toward Blake, hooking the white and purple flower behind her human ear. The blonde stroked her cheek to convey her feelings without words. She turn her attention to the fireflies. Yang chased them, catching them in her hands, so they glowed. For Blake, it all came naturally. They landed all around her, making her glow brighter than she already was. Yang released them. Their eyes watched them fly away. 

Together they chased the lightning bugs through the park, catching them in their hands. Yang felt warm and happy inside. Running next to Blake was one of her happiest moments. Before Blake ran to lose her, now they ran alongside each other, falling in step with each other. 

Blake falls simply by seeing Yang smile. She feels dizzy, starry-eyed. Every time Yang talks to her, her stomach tangles in knots. She's never felt like this before. Everything with Adam was infatuation. Whatever she has with Yang is real.

_Can this be love?_ Blake asked herself.

_Can this be love?_ Yang questioned. 

They found themselves outside a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Yang approached the light of the building; Blake hid in the shadows. Yang held her hand, encouraging her into the light. They made a makeshift table for the two of them. Considering they weren't busy, the owner prioritized the two lovers. Yang picked up a slice, choosing to feed Blake first. Instantly, the Faunus greedily bit into it. Soon, both of them were stuffing their faces with cheese without a care for mannerisms. Their plate was empty, faces covered in grease. 

Before she knew it, Yang was wiping her face. Blake stared at her with a look Yang couldn't place. Only then did Yang realize what she was doing and stopped. Blake smiled, moving closer to Yang, wiping her face with a napkin dabbed in her saliva. The blonde's heart melted as Blake indirectly kissed her. Blake knew how to work her magic. Her half-lidded eyes made Yang want to kiss her. Instead, they cuddled into one another. Blake pressed into her, resting her head into her shoulder. It was only natural for Yang to lean into her, wrapping an arm around her waist. They stayed positioned together while digesting the food they eat before exploring the town. 

Maybe they could still have fun. "I have an idea." Blake reluctantly let go of her hand, walking ahead. Yang stayed in step beside her. They were running side by side, like partners. Blake led them to a shop. The sign on the window was most disturbing. _ **No Animals Allowed.** _ They didn't mean pets. "I found a long time ago, no matter the spray paint color, a Faunus kid found with one would be blamed. It didn't matter if they committed the crime or not. I started using a sharpie when I was that kid." Her ears folded back at the admission. She shook her head of the thought. She pulled two sharpies out of her pocket, tossing one to Yang. "I usually use both hands, but you can keep this one."

Yang hated seeing her like that. Her ears were nothing to be ashamed of. "You sure? I don't-."

"Yang, keep it. I stole it anyway." She shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Someone bought a pack without checking if it was taped."

"Thanks." Yang took the writing to start her work as an artist. "You know, I found most people know how to get out the spray paint, not sharpie, that's when I switched. I didn't know a Faunus kid would be blamed for a crime they didn't commit."

Yang was thoughtful. You don't understand what you don't know. She used a sharpie for an entirely different reason, but the thought counts. Blake's ears twitched. "We need to move." Her voice serious, eyes narrow.

Yang followed her quick movements, turning a corner down an alley, up to a ladder and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They ducked out of sight. Sure enough, it was the cops. Where was Blake years ago? With Blake by her side, she could have avoided all the trouble she was in now. "I wish I met you sooner."

Blake got up from her spot while the cops split up. Yang followed her close behind. They jumped a few buildings before climbing down. They burst out laughing when they reached a rooftop, poking fun of the cops. Yang failed to mention one of them was her uncle. She wanted to keep that a secret. Blake didn't know much about Raven but knew enough to pin him as her traitorous brother. As twins, they shared too many similarities. Red eyes were a rarity. A curse according to most omens. He'd been chasing the Faunus teens for years with no idea of their hideout. 

"What are you kids doing up here?" Both teens froze in their tracks. "Yang? What are you doing here? You should be in boarding school. Your dad's worried sick about you." He didn't sound mad, maybe concerned. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"No." Yang pulled away. "I'm not going back." He scrutinized her cautiously. "Ruby is grown." She sighed with sadness. "She doesn't need me anymore. Tai sent me away, so he didn't have to deal with me or my problems. I don't belong there anymore. I've found where I belong. I'm not going back."

"Yang, Tai's worried. He wants to know you're safe."

"You can tell him I'm safe. Now, pretend you didn't see me. "Turn your back and pretend I don't exist as you used to, except to cause you trouble."

"Yang, I'm not asking as a cop. I'm asking as your uncle. Please, go home. If not for Tai, at least for Ruby."

Yang narrowed her eyes, her dad was still a thorn in her side. She softened, considering it was her uncle. "I'll think about it. Why didn't you tell me my mother was part of the White Fang? Do you know how hard it was not to ask questions about her? People want me dead because of her. She left them just like she left me. The people that call me family sent me away. I ran away from the school they sent me knowing I'd hate it." She turned her back on him. "Next time you see Tai, give him a message. I'm a runaway. Like mother like daughter." 

It was too late for this. It wasn't Qrow's place to tell her; that was Tai's responsibility as her father. He failed her, again. She jumped to conclusions, expecting the worse, not that Qrow could blame her. "Yang, please. Go home. There's a reason your mom ran away from this life. She wanted better for you. You didn't hear it from me, but she's back in town. Rumor has it she's looking for you." Like that, he was gone. 

After their disagreement, Yang hopped down the side of the building. She made her way around in the dark used to it by now.

Blake stared at her as they continued their stroll. "We're you planning on telling me Raven is your mother?"

Yang sighed. "It was a secret I intended to keep." 

Blake took her hand, sprinting for it. They ran down a few blocks, turned a few corners. Before Yang knew it, she was staring at the house she used to live in. Blake peered in through the window. Yang walked up behind her. Along the way, Yang noticed posters. He was waiting by the phone. Ruby was sitting on the couch watching something, not really there. Yang turned to walk away, feeling guilty. 

"Gosh, I didn't think they'd miss me." She stated softly. 

Blake scoffed, it was preposterous. Two sets of ears, she couldn't believe what she heard. She stormed away from the sulking blonde. "You didn't think they'd miss you? I can not believe you ran away from your family, a caring one none-the-less." 

Yang narrowed her eyes. "You don't know what I've been through-."

"No, I don't. You kept a mind-blowing secret from me, ran away from a loving family. It must've been terrible having someone care about you." 

Yang attempted to calm her anger at Blake's sarcasm. Usually, it suited her well, not tonight. "Taiyang drank years of my life away. I had to raise Ruby alone. We're only two years apart, Blake. I should've grown-up as her sister, not her mom. He doesn't know me. He sent me to boarding school, so I wouldn't be his problem, a last ditch resort. Ruby can care for herself. She doesn't need me anymore." Yang sighed, keeping her anger in check. Last thing she wanted to do was push Blake away. "I need to be free and live the life that was taken from me because he didn't feel like adulting. I need to be the kid I never had the chance to be."

Blake stepped in front of her, Yang is stubborn. The Faunus stood concerned. "And what about you? Who's going to take care of you?" 

Yang continued to walk on, not willing to fight. "In the White Fang, we don't take of anyone but ourselves."

Blake guffawed. "You don't believe that." She tested her bluff. 

"It's worked everyone so far, why should I be any different?"

Blake shook her head. Yang wasn't getting it. She was different because she had a home, a family of people who loved and cared about her. Fliers were posted around every corner. It was a clear sign they wanted her back. "Maybe your father realized his mistake in sending you away. You should try giving him a chance." 

"Blake, I've been disappointed by that boy masquerading as a man for as long as I've lived. He's left me at the police station hours on end with the promise he was coming. He never did, not once. The final time, Uncle Qrow talked to him. Tai's solution was to send me away. Now that I've so 'conveniently' run away," She placed air quotes around the words. "He wants me back. It's too late." Yang continued to storm on. 

Blake gripped her hand. "It's never too late, Yang. It's only too late once you've crossed the line. It's only too late if something were to happen to one of you. Please, Yang, listen." 

Yang inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. "I am listening, Blake. I'm not going back. There's nothing to go back to." Yang gradually leads the way back to the junkyard. Blake followed. She disagreed but would be there for Yang, help her see the truth.

As usual, Yang acted like everything was fine. It pained Blake to see her hiding her feelings. That was her thing. The cat-Faunus, in turn, pretended as if nothing happened. They continued with their night telling stories, bragging of the trouble they caused. Adam reminisced about the train robbery he brought Blake along. They managed to steal a bank full of money by detaching the train car using explosives. The pair took down all the Schnee Dust Company robots on-board. Yang sat there, absorbing every word.

Fennec had asked what adventures he went on with Raven. Silence was his answer. It wasn't clear if he didn't want to talk about it or ignored the question. "Ask me that again; I will mount your head on a pike." With that, he stormed away from the circle. Yang couldn't blame him. He wasn't the only one hurt by Raven. Raven hurt her by abandoning her, never returning in her life, living without a mother. Summer was there, but not for long. Yang had to pick up the pieces. She ignored the look Blake was giving her. She wasn't looking in her general direction on purpose.

They decided to call it a night; Yang laid on the ground stargazing. The night was beautiful. Her family never understood why she liked being on the roof. The stars were gorgeous. She needed to rest for her big test tomorrow. First, she needed to keep her mind from racing.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally gets what she wants. Why does she feel alone?

Since it was a celebration, the gang decided to watch the parade. Adam, Blake, Ilia, Corsac, Fennec, and Yang hung out on the hillside. Ruby always begged Yang to take her to festivals. She imagined Tai being the good father, for once, taking Ruby. She also presumed him ignoring Ruby as he sat moping. The latter option turned her eyes red.

The switch didn't escape Adam's notice. She looked exactly like her mother sitting across the grass from a blonde-haired male. He chuckled to himself. _ I knew it _ "Yang, your final test." Yang stood up from her spot. She'd been sparring with Perry when Adam called her. "I want you to take this." He handed her a small bomb. "When you're ready, I want you to release the pin, run through the family right there, drop it, and keep running like hell." 

Yang's eyes went wide. It was her dad, her cop uncle Ruby...her mom. What was she doing here? Her eyes burned red at the thought of Raven being here, with Tai rather than her. "That family, right there?" What a quaint introduction to the person she's become. 

"Them." He confirmed. Yang could see the hatred in his blue eye. "After you release it, we'll be right behind you with our chaos. We'll meet back up where we planned." 

Yang had some reservations. It was her sister, her mom, she never met. Yang had questions she wanted answered. Still, Raven left her. Ruby seemed just fine without her. Blake saw what they were talking about, gasping in horror. "Yang, you don't have to do this." 

"Shut up, Blake." 

"You're better than this." The black-haired Faunus protested. 

"I'm not asking again." Adam growled. "What do you think, Yang?" He whispered. She stood frozen still, her hand on the bomb gripped tightly. "I should've known, you belong in boarding school." He gloated. 

"I do not!" Yang shouted, then ran. Not caring about her shock or fear, she ran toward her 'family'. Everyone was excited to see her until Yang pulled the pin, right in the middle of the staging area. She could hear coughing behind her. Her mom was close behind her. Yang ran like hell, just as Adam told her. 

"Let's go!" Adam shouted. Everyone had their flour bombs ready, following behind. They hit up every family, all of them looking like ghosts, ruining their clothes and faces as they went, stealing candy and loading their sacks. 

Yang heard Raven's footsteps behind her. She was too close for comfort. At the same time, Yang was closing to having all the answers to her questions. No! The blonde continued running. When she saw her chance, she hid in bushes. As expected, Raven ran right past her. She had filled up her sack with candy. It was great. That was the best payback ever.

When she lost Raven, Yang waited in the alley for her friends. She congratulated herself. "Yang loses the leader of the bandit clan!" She'd be a free roamer for sure. Just as she was celebrating in her mind, she heard footsteps. Her attention snapped. It was her mom, her birth mom. Yang panicked, rushing to open the gate. Her mom was stronger than her, there's no way she'd win. 

"Easy Yang-."

Yang refused to listen to anything this woman had to say. "I'm not going back."

"I know, easy." Raven sat down. "I just wanna talk. So...um... How are you doing out here?" How much more obvious could it be she was horrible at conversation with her estranged daughter?

Lilac eyes focused skeptically. Yang still stood but steadily lowered herself to the ground. Raven was terrible at communicating, or it was the fact they never met, officially. Yang doubt Raven had anything good to say. "I'm great. I've never been happier." 

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I can do whatever I want. No rules, no boundaries-." 

"No regards to someone else's fun?" Her head turned toward the chaos that her friends caused. 

"That's how it is out here." Yang walked behind her toward the opening. "You know all about this life. You were a White Fang member. From what I hear, a true Faunus, one who could turn into a bird, the best. Too bad I never knew that about you. I had to hear it from someone else. You left." Yang narrowed her eyes with a growl. "Tell me, did you leave me while you were supposed to be in the maternity ward, or did you wait to bring me 'home' before leaving? On second thought, I don't want to know. It doesn't matter to me. You've used Qrow to keep tabs on me. You knew I was more like you in every way, and you still left me." 

"Yang, I never wanted this life for you. I found something, someone much better. I found love." Yang narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe the older version of her reflection for a second. "I knew I didn't deserve you. I couldn't give you the love you needed. Your father and I were a fling. When he found out I was pregnant, he wanted nothing more than to love you. I couldn't give you what you needed. I thought it was better if I left. I rejoined the White Fang, but then I was becoming older. The newer members were younger. Instead, I took over a bandit tribe. I didn't want this for you, Yang. You can believe that."

"Ack." Adam gargled. "That's too sweet for me." The rest of the gang approached. 

"You've changed quite a bit from the last time I saw you." 

"It's been a couple of years, Raven. So tell me, what brings you back now?" Adam spit. 

"I got a message from my daughter from my brother. The contents of the message concerned me. You're predictable, I knew you'd be here, I knew you'd cause trouble. It'll take more than mustard gas to stop me. I spotted your group the moment you arrived."  
"Here we are, like old times." He chuckled. "You probably saw us from a tree. Birds live in nests, not houses." He narrowed his eye. "That's why you never stayed." The group around him chuckled. "You made your choice. Now it's Yang's turn." The red-head turned to the blonde in question. "Let's go, Yang."

"Yang, you don't want to do this. Go home." 

"You hear that Yang, mommy's telling you what to do, but she's not going to be there waiting for you." 

"This is not where you belong." 

"She's leading you back to a life of rules she won't even follow, herself." Adam's teeth bared as he remained calm. "A set of boundaries she won't obey. I'm offering you freedom while she bounds you in chains she's never had to wear." 

"Yang." Blake's voice pleaded. 

"Yang." Raven barked. 

"Yang!"

"Yang!" Raven demanded. 

"Yang!" Adam caught her attention again. 

Yang felt overwhelmed. What was she to do? Adam was offering her a life of freedom, on the run from the cops all the time. There would be no help from Uncle Qrow this time. She had friends while free. On the other hand, Raven was telling her to go back to a life even she left. Tai, Qrow, Ruby, they were all waiting for her. 

"Make your choice, Yang." 

"She doesn't have a choice." Raven pushed herself between them, unsheathing her scarlet sword. She was ready to fight her pupil, if necessary. 

"No!" Yang shouted back, joining Adam's side. "I have a choice. I don't abandon the people who never left me. They've never given me a reason to turn my back on them. I'm not you or dad. I refuse to turn my back on them and obey, just because you or an adult says so."

Raven shook her head, dawning her mask. 

Blake sighed. 

"Like me, you're stubborn. You'll learn the hard way. When you want to come back, your family be waiting for you." 

Yang narrowed her eyes. Raven would never be waiting for her, only suggesting what she can't do. 

"What do you know, you won't be living domestic life anytime soon either." Adam chuckled. To be petty, Raven turned into a bird and flew away. Everyone stared in amazement. Adam let off a stand-offish sound, turning his back on his former mentor. Yang stared at the spot her mother left. 

Adam turned around. "Hey, Yang, this is for all you've done." He jumped her. A cloth was placed over her eyes, making it hard to see. She panicked, trying to remove whatever was covering her eyes. Her arms were held down. She tried to kick, but couldn't move her legs. Just like that, it was over. Her limbs were finally free. Yang removed the blindfold. It was a bandanna, the White Fang logo, clear to see. 

Adam chuckled. "You're one of us now, a White Fang Member."

"I'm... I'm part of the White Fang." She gasped in amazement. Ilia punched her in the arm, Perry gave her a high-five, Corsac and Fennec clapped once. They all jogged back to the junkyard. 

Yang was the second inside, behind Adam. "I'm a White Fang member!" She cheered, running up a heap. She grabbed a broken surfboard, sliding her way down. She had the hang of this by now. Everyone but Adam and Blake hip and hollered. Yang laughed when she finally skated to the ground, landing in front of an angry Blake.

"Come on, Blake. Have some fun." 

"How dare you?" Blake pushed her toward the entrance. Yang paced ahead, glaring at the ground. She knew where this was going, right back to square one. "You have a family, go after them. You're not like the rest of us. You're not heartless. The longer you stay, the more you lose your humanity."

"Don't you get it? You keep contrasting how I'm not like everyone else when I want to be like them. I proved myself. This is everything I've ever wanted." She headed back toward the piles made of gold.

"What!? This? Second-hand garbage nobody wants anymore, tearing up already torn up furniture, breaking bottles that were already broken? This is what you've wanted?" 

Everyone gasped. Time seemed to still.

"You have a home, unlike the rest of us. You have people who love you, miss you. It's clear as day they want you back-."

"If they wanted me back, they wouldn't have sent me away in the first place." 

"They realize that now. Give your family another chance." Blake pleaded. Why couldn't Yang see what she had? Blake would give anything to live a day in her shoes. 

"Awe is that it, Yangy. You wanna be a human you truly are?" Adam cooed.

"No!" Why did she have to suddenly prove herself again? She'd already been marked. ...Adam knew she was human? That… It didn't matter to him. She was still one of them.

"You know how I feel about humans!" He growled.

Yang turned to Blake. "If you want a family so bad, why don't you take my place!?" Everyone gasped. Yang's eyes went wide when she'd realize what she'd done. "...I didn't mean..." 

Adam stood next to the cat Faunus. "Is that true, darling?" 

Her eyes narrowed at Yang. "Careful what you wish for, I just might." She turned to Adam. She was tired of keeping their secret hidden. "You made me watch as you killed mine." 

Time stopped. Yang found it hard to breathe. Adam killed Blake's family? No. They were close, like siblings. Blake was infatuated, but it never went anywhere. 

Adam turned the tide. "Perhaps if you didn't leave and go back to them, they would still be here today. You left me alone. I wanted to make sure you could never leave me again by cutting out everyone you loved. You knew you could never leave once you joined. But you did, they paid the price for your betrayal. You were never a White Fang member, hiding your ears in a bow. You show shame for your heritage. Even worse, bringing a human to fight for our causing knowing what they did to me."

Her eyes showed determination, she's never shown against Adam before. Yang's only seen them once, her commitment for that blonde to lose sight of her the night they officially met.

All the cards are on the table. Blake had nothing more to lose. "It may have not been your blade, but it was caused by your hand. You're right. I was never a member, only masquerading as one. Humans didn't give you the brand over your eye. Schnee's did because you fought them instead of obeying. You could've escaped. Patience was never your strong suit." She paused for effect. "Oh, also, I'm not your darling." She cat-walked away from him to Yang. She heard gasps around her, her one moment in the spotlight. "I was wrong. All humans are the same." She ran out of the opening. It was the fastest Yang saw her go, even faster than the night they met.

"Ah, who needs her. She'll try to find another family again. No one wants a seventeen-year-old Faunus." Adam sneered, walking away.

Yang turned to the spot Blake left. Adam already knew she was human. Maybe she was an honorary member for being Raven's daughter. It wasn't wrong. She was a type of Faunus the entire time. ...She never knew. "Blake..." Yang followed after her. Adam killed her family. He's a monster. Raven tried to warn her. Yang got everything she wanted. Why did Yang feel alone, sad? She needed to find Blake. She owed her more than an apology. 

Yang checked down every alley. Blake knew what her footsteps sounded like. Blake always reminded her she wasn't quiet. Yang wanted to find her, to apologize. The sad part, Blake didn't want to be seen. If only Yang could turn into a bird, she'd find her in a flash. She wasn't blessed like her mother. She walked the long, winding path, alone.

A shadow covered hers. Yang heard a sigh from behind her, turning she saw her uncle. "Sorry kiddo, I have to bring you in. White Fang members have been stirring up trouble, especially at today's festivities." 

Yang sprinted. She ran as fast as her legs would go. She needed to lose him. "Agh!" She cried out as her uncle crushed her under his weight. He fell on top of her, only a block in. On the ground, she saw two familiar Faunus. "Adam!" She called out. He could help her. 

The bull Faunus snorted through his nose like a bull, striding away, Perry following after with a sad stride in his walk. 

Her uncle fell on top of her by turning into a bird. It was the only way he could catch her. "Come on, kid. Let's go." He escorted her to the back of the car. 

Yang knew it was useless to fight, she wriggled, but couldn't shake him. She betrayed Blake, who was betrayed by Adam, now her. Blake had it rough, countless families because they saw her like an animal, not a person.

Yang was alone. She pushed her family away, her friends away, she had no one to blame but herself. As the blonde sat in the back of the police car, Yang thought of the people who mattered most, her family. She focused on the moon. The older sibling told Ruby that no matter where they were in the world, if the girl looked at the moon, they would be thinking about each other. Summer would always be looking down on her from wherever she was. Ruby didn't like being alone, but the moon always helped her.

Yang was thinking about how cold it would be in winter. Ruby would come to her room for a cuddle session to keep warm. Yang turned her back to the moon. It would start to rain soon. Instead of playing outside like she used to, there would be no sheltered offered from the storm. She played outside, knowing she could come in at any moment.

This time, Yang fell too far. When she was younger, Summer was always there to pick her up. After Summer passed, Yang never fell. The young girl had to care for her younger sister. Ruby was there when she stumbled, to ensure she never fell. That's what it means to be a family. Always there when you need them, there when you don't.

\--Meanwhile--

Blake walked across several streets. Her mind replayed the day's earlier events. Yang had a home, a family who loved her, who missed her. She gave it all up for a scrap of junk. Now Blake was alone, maybe she always was. The pack at the junkyard was never a family. 

She missed the days when someone was by her side. A family was there when you asked them to be. Their arms would be stretched wide, asking you to stay. You'd be near enough to listen to their heartbeat, their heart's song. A family always helped you along the way.

It didn't help that the houses she passed, parents were hugging their kids, tucking them into bed to sleep for the night. Others were reading last-minute bedtime stories, activities Blake missed out on because of discrimination for her ears. 

The nearby families had her thinking about her parents before they were taken away from her. Her mom would make cookies, kissing her on the forehead after school, a snack to give her brain power for homework. Her dad would arrive after, with Kali's insistence, he is home from meetings. Family time was essential. Blake holds herself, thinking of her mom's warm embrace while her father squeezes everyone in a group hug. She's missed those moments with them. Now, she was no more than a black, stray cat, wandering the streets, cold and hungry, longing for warmth. 

She stared through the window of a family. A child tucked between their parents. Blake sighed, missing those days when she could cuddle up to them after a nightmare. They said they'd always protect her. It wasn't a lie, they sacrificed themselves to keep her safe. It was her fault they were gone. 

\--Meanwhile-- 

Raven stared on as Tai carried a sleeping Ruby to bed. She wondered what a family is. Was Yang better of without her? She only came back in hopes of looking for her lost daughter and bringing her to her senses. Raven had failed her, in more ways than one. With her gone, she thought Summer would be a better mother. Her time was cut short, Yang needed her. 

Tai, even out of his drunk stupor Qrow told her about, cared, devoted himself to Ruby. He thought it was too late for Yang. The blonde felt she was too jaded, not taking kindly to him parenting once more. He sent her away, hoping she would be better educated. Her grades slipped while caring for Ruby. The school had private tutors to focus on each student's individual needs, Tai wanted the best for his little girl. Sadly, Yang didn't see it that way. She was dead-set on blaming him for sending her away to keep the sisters separated. He desired Yang would make friends of significant influences. They would have good heads on their shoulders. He wanted her to have a childhood, make friends, importantly, be the person she wanted to be. Tai wanted Yang to be the big sister Ruby idolized her as, not a troublesome teen. 

Tai held nothing but love for his daughters. Endless love, he wanted to share with not only Summer but Yang and Ruby. She hoped that love would follow Yang, no matter where she went. She couldn't escape the fact that her dad always kept a light on, waiting for her. He was still optimistic about her return. Yang was stubborn. She needed more time to figure it out. Raven didn't want to crush his optimism by telling him about their encounter in the alley. The male probably wouldn't believe her anyway. 

\--Meanwhile-- 

Yang shivered in the back of the car. It wasn't because the air was cold. She was truly alone. The door would always be open to her in winter. Not anymore. She would face the inside of a jail cell. She'd never come back the same. As tired and damaged as she was, it was about to get worse. 

\--Meanwhile-- 

Blake thought about what it meant to be or have a family. She looked to the sky as it would hold her answer. It was the same moon, same stars, no answers. What is a family? 

She continued down the sidewalk as she thought about her old life, a life before Adam and the White Fang. 

\--Meanwhile--

Raven sat at the window with Tai next to her. Things between them were awkward, at first. They came together for a common goal, get Yang home. Raven imagined the look on Yang's face when she returned. Her arms stretched wide, running into them as if she were a little kid. The woman would stay as long as Yang wanted her. Yang needed her mom, even if she didn't admit it. 

\--Meanwhile--

Yang sat in the car. She would typically be riding shotgun as her uncle told her wild stories. Instead, Yang was alone this time, headed for the big house with no escape. No excuse in the world could validate what she did. She'd face a judge sooner or later. 

Everyone would always be near enough to listen to each other's heartbeats. Their heart songs would sing a perfect melody. A rhythm only they would understand. Arms would open to her, requesting you to stay. They would always be right by your side. Her uncle used to tell stories while he drove Yang and Ruby around. He would always try to help her every chance he got. He always wanted to push her in the right direction. Nothing ever stuck. Maybe now, it will.

As Yang was being taken away, she caught a glimpse of Blake. "Yang?" She called. The blonde shook her head, even if she didn't hear her. If Qrow saw her, he'd get her too. He'd use any dirty trick to round up the White Fang members. Blake was no longer part of their group. Blake was innocent in all this. Yang refused for her to be part of that.

Blake panicked; she couldn't be seen. The Faunus disappeared in the shadows. Yang sighed. At least Blake was safe. Like before, Qrow processed her. He was taken off her case; it's a conflict of interest. She was read her rights, placed into the holding cell to wait. Her dad couldn't get her this time. It was a matter of being placed into a permanent cavity.

It seemed like a half-hour had passed. Yang hadn't heard anything. Usually, someone would bring her water, chips, try to negotiate terms, get her to talk. Yang would tell them anything about her. She didn't have anyone to go back to anymore. She'd protect Blake, but that's it. 

An hour had passed, and Yang was growing frigidity. She would give the cops an hour of her attention, nothing more as she couldn’t pay attention that long. Her foot bounced in anticipation. Something had to be going on. Was it much worse than she anticipated? Why were they taking their time entering. Yang gazed at the double-sided glass. “Hello?” She called. 

The door suddenly burst open. Instead of seeing a cop-. "Mom? What are you-?" 

"Sh." Raven unlocked Yang's handcuffs with a bobby pin. "Let's go, kid."

Yang followed her mom out. Another dark-haired woman caught her attention, running along with them. "Blake? What are you-?" 

The Faunus put a finger to her lips. "Don't." She glared. Just because she helped rescue her, didn't mean that all was forgiven.

Yang hated seeing the disappointment in her amber eyes. She hesitated in her step. "I'm sorry, Blake." She wrapped the Faunus in a healing hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly. 

"Just because I didn't get my happy ever after, doesn't mean you don't." Maybe Yang did come to some senses. Something's changed in her. It troubled the cat-Faunus as she couldn't put her finger on it. 

Raven intervened. "As lovely as this reunion is, we have to move." They ran out of the station. Along the way, Yang noticed all the guards knocked out. "What did you two do?" 

Blake replied with a Chesire grin. "Don't worry about it."

"Trust me."

When they were outside, far enough away, Yang hugged Blake again. "Why?" She whispered. "I-." 

"Sh. Don't worry about it." 

"Come with me." Yang took her hand. 

"Yang, what are you-?" 

Blake knew this time was different. She ran with her. That was until she realized where they were. "Yang, no." 

"Wait here." She whispered, disappearing into the junkyard. 

"Hey, Yang, you escaped the cops." Adam cheered. 

"Yeah, thanks for helping out." 

"Hey, you know what we say." 

"I don't care." Yang took off the bandanna, tossing it on the ground. Her foot stomped on it, dirtying it up. Hopefully, no one else will wear it. "You can keep this. I'm going home."

"You can't leave now." He growled, wielding his sword. "I should've known you were trouble." Before Yang could react, a dark red sword blocked his swing. 

Raven. "Yang, take Blake and get out of here." She turned back to the group. "If the rest of you are smart, you'll leave."

"You know, I think a family sounds nice." Ilia started. Slowly everyone started to agree. Whether true or not, they wanted out of there. 

Trusting her mom, Yang took Blake's hand. Yang walked to her house with Blake hand-in-hand as the sun was rising. When they got to the fence, Yang froze. She hadn't been home in days. It's felt like weeks, but here she is. 

"Go on." Blake encouraged.

Yang took the first steps. Before she got halfway, Ruby came running. "Yang!" The smaller girl shouted, jumped up and hugged her sister. She cried into her shoulder. "I missed you." 

Yang held her tightly. "I missed you too, Rubes." The nickname sent a smile to her heart. 

"Yang?" Tai came through the door. Yang didn't know who he was at first. He was clean-shaven, dressed, didn't reek of alcohol or piss. 

Yang set her sister down. "Hey, dad." She waved awkwardly. 

He didn't care. He walked up and hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry, Yang. I failed you as a father. Please forgive me." 

"I already have." Tears gathered in her eyes from the overwhelming emotions. She wiped them away. "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Yang turned behind her. Sure enough, the cat Faunus was gone. Yang knew she was nearby. Her hearing proved impeccable. "Blake? Come on. I want you to meet my family." Slowly Blake appeared from her hiding spot, a nearby bush. Yang turned around, reached for her hand, leading her into the yard. "Dad, this is Blake. She helped me realized what's important." 

"Blake, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, but Tai hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered. Blake held him back, feeling like she had her dad back in some sense. She didn't want to get too comfortable, even if he was okay with the fact she is a Faunus. 

Ruby could see where this was going. Her grin proved it all. The girl's silver eyes sparkled. "Does this mean I get another sister?" 

"Ruby," Tai warned. His youngest is brilliant, thanks to Yang's sacrifices. 

"Dad..." Yang groaned. "She doesn't have a family. She helped me out a lot. At least let her stay for a while. We can move out and be roommates." 

"I... No... I... The man stuttered. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to say no. With Ruby's puppy eyes, Yang's puppy eyes, and the fact he owes Yang for her past, it was the least he could do. He sighed.

"Welcome to the family, Blake." The blonde man smiled. 

Yang brought them all in for a group hug. She noticed Blake was awkward at first, then melted into it. Ruby was protesting, being in the middle of all of it. A raven landed on Tai Yang's shoulder. A woman appeared behind him, joining the family group hug.

Later, a family picture was placed on the mantle. Yang held Blake close together while Tai and Raven stood behind them, Uncle Qrow stood some distance away, pretending to be too cool for a picture. Ruby brought him in for a hug, proving otherwise. It was the most genuine smile any of them had made that Holiday. They were happy to be together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this has taken so long. Things have been hectic lately. 6 weeks ago for three weeks I had training, then the past 2 weeks, this week included, I've been out in the field with limited phone access, forget the internet. I finally caught a break and decided to edit this fic and post it for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this. I promise you, I am still working on the other fics I currently have, as well as a few others off screen I hope you enjoy, when I finish them so I can post them. 
> 
> I may also be going to the field again after this exercise. I'll try to keep you all updated as what is happening. This doesn't include what's been going on with me mentally. I've had to put the health check-ups on hold because the field comes first, apparently, and I'll be going back after the training is complete. I should be getting a break here in a month or two, we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Catch you all on the flip side!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been working on for a while, it's finally ready to be posted. I was inspired by Lady and the Tramp 2. I was watching Rugrats remembering they had an episode with The Wild Thornberry's. I was watching clips as well as remembering scenes from the movie without the Rugrats. Anyway, taking those movies I decided to create this


End file.
